You Have To Open Your Eyes To See Your Beautiful
by LiveLifeToIt'sFullest47
Summary: Katniss Everdeen always thought of herself as smart, independent, and a fighter, but never beautiful. She is reaped for the Hunger Games with her crush Peeta Mellark. Will Peeta be able to convince Katniss that she really is beautiful? One shot, takes place on the train before the Hunger Games.


**A/N Hello to all readers of my stories, or story :). This is a one shot I thought of randomly and really liked! I do know that Katniss is OOC, but I really wanted to try and get a certain point across, so she has to be. So please enjoy my story with a very long title.**

Katniss's POV

I walk into to my room on the train, and lay on the soft bed that awaits me for what seems like forever, not that I mind. Of course the luxary fades when Effie pounds on my door and yell for me to get dressed for dinner. I go through the dresser, and find a flowery yellow tank top, and dark blue jean shorts. I throw the clothes on, and look at my reflection in the life size mirror besides me, but of course I still don't look pretty. I play around with a couple more outfits before deciding that I'm acting ridiculous, Peeta will like me just the way I am. I put the first outfit back on and walk out of my room with as much confindance as I can. I see Peeta smile as I walk into the room and my heart melts, what I would give to be as glamorous as any of the other girls back at home, then he might actually like me. See I have been crushing on Peeta Mellark ever since he tossed me a loaf of bread, when I was starving to death. It doesn't seem like much, but he barely knew me, and he was still willing to help me out. He is the best looking guy in our district, every girl is madly in lve with him, so he's never had the chance to really notice me. Sadly, compared to all the other girls in my district, I stand out for not being pretty. I'm not good at being a girl, I really only know how to hunt, and how to keep my family alive, other than that I'm clueless. I walk over to the dinner table, and give Peeta a slight smile. His bright blue eyes glow, and I'm at a loss of words for how magnificent he looks.

"Hey Katniss," he says cheerfully.

"Hey," I reply back in a somewhat morbid tone. Peeta looks at me strangly so I try again. "Hey, sorry about that I was just thinking," he raises his eye brow curiously. "Well if you must know I was thinking about you, and how perfect you are." Shoot, what the heck did I say that for, I think, now he's going to think I'm like some creeper.

"Oh are you now," I laugh trying to play this whole thing off as a joke, thankfully he joins in, and we end up looking like idiots when we meet our mentor Haymitch. He looks at us curiously, but losing interest fast once he finds the wine. After grabbing the bottle and chugging a large portion of it, he turns to me and asks,

"What's so funny beautiful." I glare at him,

"Don't call me that."

"Why not," he replies, I don't know if he's too drunk to see me clearly or if he's just joking around, but I answer him not wanting to piss him off.

"Because I'm not beautiful," He looks at me oddly, but doesn't speak. Peeta stares at me in disbelief,

"What do you mean your not beautiful, Katniss you're one of the prettiest girls I know." I shake my head,

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better," he tries to cut in, but I stop him. "Look can we please just drop this." The two boys exchange a confused glance, but shake it off.

"Fine sweetheart, is sweetheart okat or are you not sweet either," Haymitch asks sarcastically. I shoot him a dirty look, before he starts to explain how to survive in the arena.

A few hours later, I return to the comfort of my room, to get ready for the 'big, big' day that awaits me. I take a quick shower, and put on a white night gown, not bothering to check my apperence. After watching the reaping videos, I realized that some of the girls are amazingly beautiful, so Peeta will be focused on them, not me. I hear someone knock on my door, so I open it to find a very confused Peeta standing before me.

"Katniss what was that whole thing about earlier." I look at him puzzled, but soon realize he's talking about the comment Haymitch made.

"What do you mean he called me beautiful, and I corrected him. Look Peeta, you don't have to pretend that I'm pretty, I already know that I'm not. I know I sound..." Peeta's soft lips interupt my rambling. He kisses me, as if he has been waiting to for forever. When the kiss is over, I'm left very confused.

"Katniss I take back what I said earlier," I nod understandingly. "You aren't one of the prettiest girls I know, you are the prettiest girl I know. You are the most beautiful, smartest, most talented girl in the entire world." I start to shake my head, but Peeta stops me. He directs me over to the mirror. "Katniss what do you see when you look at yourself."

"Well I see me, an adverage looking girl who struggles to keep her family alive, and doesn't have time for games like this." Peeta frowns and instructs me to now close my eyes and he asks me a totally different question.

"How would you discribe yourself to me?"

"Um," I start. "I'm smart, I'm an amazing hunter, I'm independent, I'm a fighter, I can sing," after a bunch of digging I finally realize that Peeta is right. "Lastly," I pause for dramatic effect, "I'm beautiful." I can feel Peeta smiling beside me.

"Okay now open your eyes," I do what he tells me, and I see myself in a completely different way. Instead of seeing all the flaws, I see everything that makes me beautiful, my hair looks shinnier, my face seems clearer, and on the inside I feel happier. I turn to Peeta,

"Thank you Peeta," I say and embrace him into a hug. He smiles,

"No problem, sometimes you just have to open your eyes to see that your beautiful." I grin before curling up next to him, and drifting away into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N Sooo how did you guys like it? Again Katniss is very OOC, but too bad. I wanna thank GirlOnFire99 for making me write, thnx girl :) check out her stories, she's amazing! Also check out my other stories, and Please review and tell me how you liked it. Thnx :) **


End file.
